Epifania
by Ana Granger Potter
Summary: Traducción de la one-shot brasileña Epifania. Autora Ptyx. “Snape descubre algo sobre sí mismo.” (SSHPRL – slash)


**Título: **Epifania

**Autora:** Ptyx

**Pareja: **Harry/Lupin/Snape

**Clasificación: **R

**Género: **PWP; Estudio de Personalidad

**Resumen: **Snape descubre algo sobre sí mismo.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos pertenecen la J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Yo no gano un tostón - sólo me divierto con ellos.

**Nota de la tradutora: **es mi primera traducción p/ el español. Agradezco la Ayesha por toda la ayuda que me dio.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba cansado de esconderse. Dumbledore lo había enviado con Harry Potter y Remus Lupin hacia una casa oculta, bajo el Fidelius Charm. La guerra estaba en pleno auge. Para empeorar las cosas, Lupin y Potter, que ya habían concluido sus estudios, estaban apasionados uno por el otro y no se iban. En los primeros días, Snape, chocado, había llamado Lupin pedófilo y a Harry pervertido. Los dos habían estado varios días sin hablar con él, pero... había misiones que cumplir, y ellos estaban allí, aislados de todo y de todos. Una palabra aquí, otra allí e inmediatamente estaban hablando de nuevo. Nadie se había disculpado, pero Snape nunca más los había criticado.

Con el tiempo, se estableció una convivencia pacífica entre ellos – Potter y Lupin siempre juntos; Snape de lado, siempre taciturno.

Aquella era una tarde como todas las otras. Estaban todos en la sala. En la verdad, no había muchos otros lugares para estar: el apartamento contenía sólo dos cuartos, una sala, cocina y baño. Potter y Lupin se agarraban en el sofá, mientras Snape leía "El Profeta" en su butaca favorita.

De pronto, Snape percibió que Potter y Lupin se estaban besando e intercambiando caricias, y peor: percibió que Potter y Lupin lo habían atrapado observándolos. En flagrante delito.

Snape sintió el rostro arder y levantó el periódico para esconderlo.

Esperó algunos minutos y se retiró en su cuarto.

La misma escena se repitió en el día siguiente. Esta vez, Snape estaba observándolos conscientemente. Su mirada era atraído por la pareja, por sus gestos de cariño. Más una vez atrapado, escondiéndose atrás de la biografía de Salazar Slytherin escrita por un mago del siglo XVII, Snape se preguntó lo que estaba aconteciendo con él. Aquel vacío que sentía dentro de sí, aquel dolor, ¿qué era? ¿envidia? ¿celos? Pero, ¿celos de quien, de Lupin? Ridículo. Él despreciaba Remus Lupin. Lo consideraba un hombre débil, sin coraje de defender sus propias ideas. ¿Celos de Harry Potter, el Chico-de-Oro? ¡Claro que no! Jamás se habría rendido a los encantos de él...

Snape sacudió la cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo. Mentiroso. La verdad era que él había aprendido a respetar a Remus Lupin y Harry Potter. Los dos eran magos poderosos, y buenos soldados de la causa. Harry cargaba consigo el peso de ser un héroe, y nadie podría decir que dormía sobre sus glorias.

Snape se levantó y, con pesados pasos, fue para su cuarto.

Pocos minutos más tarde, estaba en la cama, aún intentando entender sus propias reacciones a la pareja, cuando escuchó una llamada en su puerta.

- Entre - dijo él, sin levantarse.

Lupin y Potter entraron y se sentaron en su cama. Espantado, Snape se sentó también. Lupin y Potter lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

- Qué...

- Shh, no hable - dijo Potter, alejándole los cabellos del rostro.

Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, intentando librarse de la mano de Potter. Pero Lupin lo abrazó por detrás. Abruptamente, Snape intentó erguirse, pero Potter usó de un truco sucio, cubriéndole el pene con la mano.

- Pot-ter... – jadeó Snape, perdiendo el aliento.

- Tranquilo, Severus dijo Lupin. Sólo queremos darte un poco de cariño. Acuéstate aquí.

- ¿Qué es esto, un asalto sexual? -preguntó Snape, asombrado??. Pero la mano de Harry, moviéndose sobre su pene, hizo que sus últimas palabras se disolvieran en un gemido.

Lupin y Potter le quitaron la ropa, y él ya no protestó más. Luego, se vio perdido en un enredo de piernas, labios, lenguas, dientes. Ah. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y aquello era muy bueno. Es verdad que Potter era muy joven, pero... ya tenía dieciocho años, no era más su alumno y... finalmente él ya andaba con Lupin, ¿no es así?

Entonces Lupin miró fijo en sus ojos.

- Severus, ¿quieres que paremos?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pregunta idiota es esa? ¿Primero ustedes me asaltan y después preguntan?

- No queremos hacer nada contra tu voluntad. Sólo necesitas decir si quieres que paremos o no - insistió Lupin.

Snape dio un suspiro irritado, y no dijo nada.

Harry depositó la mano sobre su tórax, rozando levemente un pezón.

- ¿Paramos o no?

- No - respondió Snape, entre dientes.

Y la tortura recomenzó, para su alivio. Algunos minutos después, Snape ya no era más una víctima pasiva. Exploraba ávidamente la boca de Potter; apretaba, ávido, el trasero de Lupin.

¡Ah!, aquello era aún mucho más bueno, y él les mostraría que sabía jugar su juego. Iría, finalmente, a domar la fiera, pensaba él, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Lupin. E iría a mostrar Potter quién era el que mandaba, decía para sí, clavando los dientes en el cuello de Potter.

Era exquisito hacer gemir a Lupin al apretarle un pezón, soplarlo, trazar su contorno con la lengua... Ahora Lupin no lo miraba más con aquel aire tranquilo y superior que tanto lo irritaba.

Era embriagante coger el pene de Harry, firme en su mano, apretarlo, pasar el dedo sobre la vena más sensible de la punta y ver la expresión de puro éxtasis del hijo de James Potter... Era una dulce venganza sobre el padre, el hombre que había atormentado su juventud.

Sin embargo... el beso cálido de Lupin, el abrazo ávido de Potter... el antojo que sentía de entregarse a las sensaciones, nada de aquello tenía la ver con poder o venganza.

En el fin, con los labios de Potter cerrándose en torno a su miembro, la lengua de Lupin buceando fondo en su entrada a la busca del pequeño punto mágico del placer, Snape gozó sonriendo.

- Harry... Remus...

La verdad era tan simple y cristalina que él tenía ganas de reírse de todo y, por encima de todo, de sí mismo. Durante todo aquel tiempo, él había deseado no al hombre lobo, no al Niño – Que – Vivió, pero sí sólo a Harry y Remus. Y, finalmente, él podía ser sólo Severus.

**Fin**

**N. A.**: Si usted gustó de esta historia, yo tengo varias otras en mi web 

**N.T.**: Espero que hayan gustado. Esta es la primera de muchas traducciones. Dejen reviews, por favor. Traduciré los comentarios para la autora.

**_Ana Granger Potter_**

**_Member of Reino Ayesha, Rincón del Slash, Potter Slash Fics_**


End file.
